White and Red
by Veletharae
Summary: This particular story takes place in a not quite AU Kuroshitsuji. Adeliza Rose, after countless centuries of reaping souls decides it's time to retire from all of the blood and death required to take in for her profession. Will she truly escape it all, or will she be called to continue her work in a slightly different setting? Rated T for something or other just to be safe. Enjoy!


**Guten Tag jeder! This is Vela, and I hope you like this short chapter, it's just the beginning of the story of my oc, and I hope you review. This is also my first/second fanfic(stupidly started 2 at the same time), and really writing in general, so any critiques will be greatly cherished. I'll only continue if you tell me you like it. ;P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own kuroshitsuji, or anything specific to it. I do however claim my kick ass shinigami, so don't steal her!**

I pulled my deathscythe back, banishing it, as I scrolled boredly through yet another cinematic record. I glanced back at my "To Die" list. Only one remained unchecked.

'_Honestly, why do I get all of the boring souls to reap.'_

Pulling out a vial, I frowned in disgust as a single drop of its silvery contents fell onto the bloody, lifeless corpse. The drop sank in, and in a moment was dispersed throughout the body, causing it to fall into ash.

Bending down, I scooped up a handful of the ash and held it in the air, the ash disappeared as it scattered in the wind. I looked back at my list and read it off.

"A Miss Fairy Fay. How unfortunate."

I summoned my box of vials. Removing the lid, I scanned through my assortment until I found the one with a label that matched the name I had read off. The crimson red liquid sloshed in the vial as I pulled it out of its slot.

I twisted the cork off and downed the coppery blood. My knuckles tapped the now replaced lid, and it vanished.

Seldom did I enjoy the method of tracking those on my lists, especially after using it for so many centuries.

'_Centuries? Maybe it's time for me to retire.'_

Oddly though, this blood tasted very saccharine. My eyes changed to a molten silver as the blood kicked in.

It didn't take long for me to find the woman's body. It hadn't been long since she died. Warmth still clung to the body on the cold floor.

'_How the 'To Die' list is always so accurate, I still don't know.'_

By her clothing I could tell she was a prostitute. I materialized my scythe, and sliced the smokey wisp of her soul. Her cinematic record started to show, and I stared at my book of to-die's as it got to her adult life.

I looked back at the body. Her throat was slit in two places, and it was evident that some of the organs had been removed. What those were, I didn't care, but whoever did it did so with surprising precision, and I was satisfied with finally having an interesting corpse. Too bad it might be my last.

I left the body, knowing that this one would have some significance to the humans here.

I stabbed the bottom end of my deathscythe into the ground and looked at my reflection in the metallic surface of the blade. Despite my dull grey eyes, I'd have to say I didn't look disinteresting. My hair was stark-white, and I was wearing all cobalt blue and black.

As I stared at my reflection I was surrounded by a cylinder of spiraling black smoke. As it dissipated my surroundings changed. I had transported myself to the shinigami library of cinematic records.

"Welcome back Miss Rose."

I turned and saw William Spears, and since he was technically under me as far as ranking, formality wasn't really a concern of mine.

"Will, so nice to see you again. Have you looked at some of the most recent records? My last soul's body was murdered in a most curious way."

"Indeed Miss Rose," he said, pushing up the edge of his glasses.

"Yes, very mysterious, hehe. Lovely evening to day, huh Adeliza~?"

This particular voice had come from Undertaker as he pushed a cart of records towards one of the shelves. I chuckled slightly.

"I've been thinking of retiring, Undertaker. What do you think?"

"Many an interesting thing to do in the city, hehe~."

"Yes Miss Rose. It is about that time isn't it? I shall record your departure in the shinigami log. If you would like, spend some time to say your farewells."

"Perish the thought my good William, the two of you are the only ones I would like to say goodbye to,... and maybe Grell if he's here at the moment."

I thought for a moment. Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him in a while. The hall of records was large though, so I dismissed the thought with a mental shrug.

"Either way, I shall now be taking my leave, I will miss you both dearly."

I gave them both wholehearted embraces. Will came about two centuries ago, and I had arrived only a half-century after Undertaker, so I felt I knew them well. Especially Undertaker, since we'd both been shinigami almost the same amount of time.

I turned, after giving one last smile and wave, and clapped my hands together silently, right in front of my face. I blinked, and as I opened my eyes I was back, staring sadly at the blade of my scythe. I took it out of the ground and banished it.

'_And now to find a job in this thriving and curious city!'_

I strode out of the building into the rising sunlight.

**Uber cheesy end. (And off he rode on his horse into the sunset, hehe~) So, that's it for this chapter. I really hope you liked it, and don't forget to tell me if you do! I'll also consider taking requests of content in my future chapters. Ooh, and also suggestions of whom my shinigami should have a relationship with O.O... Servus, meine guter Leute! \(TuT)/**


End file.
